El Zorro Demonio de Angélica
by Silver kitsune kit
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Harry sexto es golpeado hasta la muerte cerca. Kami salvar a Harry jóvenes de los Dursley y con la ayuda de gardian nuevo Naruto de Harry totalmente sana él lo convierta en tanto que el heredero del reino santo y demonio.


El Zorro Demonio de Angélica

* Sniff, sniff * "Me gustaría tener una familia amorosa. Uno que no es malo para mí. Oh, bueno no importa ahora, incluso si fue rescatado de este lugar en este momento ni siquiera yo sé que estoy todavía va a morir. Me pregunto cómo es el cielo. Al menos por fin se llega a conocer a mis padres "Un joven de 6 años Harry Potter, dijo a nadie en particular por lo que poco a poco perdió la conciencia gracias a la paliza que acababa de tomar de su tío.  
alguien Harry Sin saberlo muy poco lo había estado observando. Esta persona estaba a punto de ayudar a que su vida estaba a punto de ser mucho mejor que desapareció en un destello de luz blanca de su pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras. Al mismo tiempo, Harry desapareció la pequeña casa conocida como la unidad número cuatro de lujo en Little Whinning, Inglaterra implosión de su propia muerte de Harry, tía, tío y primo.

CAPÍTULO 1  
"Uh, los traidores de mierda amante kissers culo, primero hacen que hokage traidor y luego me dicen que tienen menos de una hora para salir del pueblo todo, porque me trajo su traidor muy poco de nuevo todos los Uchiha golpeado", despotricó Naruto a sí mismo como convocó a cerca de 100 clones de sombra para iniciar el embalaje que había en las dos casas de su clan, (En Tsunade se le había dejado toda su herencia tanto de su lado la madre y su parte del padre de sus familias. Ves el cuarto hokage había sido el hijo de ambos Tsunade y Jirihya que había sido aprobada por la sangre el último momento del clan Namikaze. Significado que Naruto era el heredero de ambos los Senju y los clanes Namikaze gracias a su padre ya su madre había sido el último conocido sobreviviente del clan Uzamaki del Estado federado de Whirlpool convirtiéndose en el último heredero conocido del clan Uzamaki también.), en rollos de almacenamiento antes de tiempo retrasado bombas de papel (Naruto se había enterado de que el consejo civiles, gracias a una fuente anónima * tos shinobi * tos consejo había estado planeando el robo de todos los jutsus Senju y el clan Namikaze y entregarlos a Sasuke) antes de salir y en dirección a las puertas de la ciudad.  
Cuando llegó a las puertas que encontró el nuevo consejo shinobi (formado por el novato nueve menos Sakura, el amor emo puta traidora), Kurenia y sus cuatro años de edad, hijo asuma II, Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamamoto, Ayame ( el nuevo propietario de Ichirakus desde que su padre había fallecido), Temari, Kankuro, Hinata (Neji era el jefe del clan nuevo desde Hinata se retiró para que pudiera casarse con Kankuro), y el consejo anterior shinobi menos Hanaru y Uchihas. "Bueno, al menos sé que voy a extrañar," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Perdón por el consejo de Naruto civil, a pesar de que ha estado veinte años que todavía cree que está el Kyuubi, y su molesto porque trajo su uke descarada poco atrás todos los golpearon", dijo Tsume causando que todos se echaron a reír. "Está bien Tsume todos sabemos que el consejo civil se compone de club de fans de edad de Sasuke de puta tonto el culo ... Um Ino sin ánimo de ofender", dijo Naruto. "Ninguno adoptadas, sobre todo desde que he crecido y encontrado el amor de mi vida", respondió Ino Choji causando a ruborizarse. "Así que palo de golf donde estás pensando en ir, ya que el club de fan que uke Hokages desterrado", preguntó Anko escupir a cabo la última parte. "Pensaba ir a Suna, Gaara me dijo que me recibió no más apuesto que él ya sabe que yo voy, no él," dijo Naruto Temari mientras le daba una mirada de complicidad. "Um Hinata Kankuro que necesitamos para ponerse en marcha antes de ..." Naruto en marcha, pero fue interrumpido por explosiones múltiples ", así que veremos yall más tarde," dijo a Naruto todo el mundo antes de hacer cambios en el Kyuubi cicatrices casi todo el mundo a la muerte, "así que Hinata Kankuro prometo que no te van a comer suba tenemos que salir de aquí ", les dijo mientras bajaba su cuerpo hasta el suelo que permite subir en todavía en un choque poco y despegar en la dirección de Suna. Al salir de Naruto aquí podría, "Ese chico está llena de sorpresas."  
Aproximadamente la mitad de camino a Suna un extraño pájaro blanco buscando apareció en un destello de luz blanca, sosteniendo un paquete de algo en sus garras por delante de Naruto haciéndole llegar a detenerse de repente. "Naruto, ¿por qué nos detenemos?", Preguntó Hinata. En lugar de contestar a su pregunta Naruto miró al pájaro que se había iniciado trino frenéticamente y luego le preguntó Hinata y Kankuro si podían bajar para poder cambiar. Sin dudas, tanto de ellos saltó de su desembarco en el suelo que tanto él como el pájaro tanto pasado de sus formularios de animales en sus formas humanas, el pájaro cuando está totalmente cambiado miró a su alrededor tal vez 15 y llevaba un vestido de color blanco puro. "Kami ¿qué estás haciendo aquí y lo que está en la manta," Naruto preguntó la joven ahora conocido como Kami. "Necesito su ayuda hermano mayor, el destino y el destino se metió en una pelea de nuevo cuando alguien metido con este destino crías. Me acaba de guardar el joven de sus familiares abusivas y tú eres el único que sabe que es lo suficientemente potente como para llevar este nuevo niño de muertes puerta de atrás a la salud total ", respondió Kami como ella la mano del niño pequeño que no parecía mayor que tal vez 3 o 4. "Sis ¿cuántos años tiene este equipo", preguntó Naruto sólo para recibir un sonido muy débil "Seis" de ella. Naruto se apartó de Kami de nuevo hacia Hinata y Kankuro y dijo: "Quiero que ustedes dos para iniciar la partida hacia la Suna, una vez allí Quiero enviar un mensaje a Tsume diciendo que voy a necesitar su ayuda en una semana o dos y cuando se le pregunta Gaara donde estoy le digo que voy a estar allí en un plazo de tiempo un par de semanas "y decirle que cuando me acerco me enviará una zorra delante de mí diciéndole que puede estar listo." "Naruto tiene mucho que explicar que hacer cuando llegue al Suna, pero vamos a hacer lo que piden y antes de pedir que se esté seguro de encontrar un hogar del clan o de la vista agradable para que usted construya una casa a su llegada", Hinata le dijo y "cuidado" de Kankuro antes de que ambos se inició en la dirección de Suna. Cuando se fueron Naruto se acercó a Kami que puso su mano sobre él antes de que ambos desaparecieron en una luz blanca brillante.  
Mientras tanto  
Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina de la lectura de más de pergaminos que buscan encontrar espero que alguien tome el cargo de cuidar a las criaturas mágicas, cuando de repente sintió que las salas que había puesto alrededor de la casa de los Dursley no mirando hacia el instrumento que le dijo que el estado de salud de un Harry Potter para encontrar un negro oscuro. Tan pronto como pudo, envió un patronus tanto a profesores Snape y Minnerva diciendo que necesitan a su encuentro en el número 4 de unidad privada en Little lloriqueo en el doble antes de apparating a la casa. A su llegada se encontró con la casa en llamas con los bomberos de apagar el fuego y tratando de evitar que se extienda a las otras casas. Al llegar y ver la casa en llamas Minnerva rompió a llorar pidiendo Albus, "Albus iii-que es realmente", sólo para recibir un visto bueno de Albus y una mirada interrogante de Snape que preguntan, "¿Quién va a casa fue lo que se quemó". "Mi querido muchacho se trataba de la casa de su hermana Petunia muggle de Lilly y la casa de Harold James Potter. Ven ustedes dos no hay nada que podamos hacer, excepto dejar que el mundo de los magos saben que su salvador ha muerto." Albus respondió antes de apparating de distancia. Snape miró desde donde el anciano acababa de regresar a la casa en llamas, antes que él se apareció a un lugar aislado para llorar porque había fracasado en su promesa de Lilly para mantener a su hijo a salvo.  
Volver con Naruto y Kami  
El pequeño grupo de tres aparecieron en la mitad del territorio del Kyuubi en el ámbito de citación. Al llegar el niño comenzó a toser sangre. "Hermano, no lo hará hasta el templo que tenemos que hacer aquí en este momento", dijo Kami como puso a Harry en el suelo y sin envolver al niño de la manta como Naruto se arrodilló a su lado. Después de arrodillarse Naruto sacó un cabo kunai de su bolsa y en rodajas la mano abierta dejando que su sangre poco a poco entrar en el cáliz que Kami había convocado después de haberla llenado la mitad del camino que le entregó el kunai y el cáliz de su hermana, que hizo lo mismo como lo hizo . Después de que el cáliz se llenó de Naruto levantó la cabeza de Harry fuera de la tierra y abrió la boca como su hermana pequeña levantó la copa a los labios del niño pequeño y lento masaje en la garganta haciendo que el niño beba el cáliz lleno de sangre y empezó a cantar en lo que sonaba como América a Naruto. Como Kami terminó cantando y el cáliz estaba vacío Harry empezó brillando una mezcla de colores flotando lentamente en el aire, el resplandor se convirtió en un flash y el niño estaba en el suelo otra vez, excepto ahora que Harry había oído una serie de zorro negro una cola de zorro negro con una punta blanca y un conjunto de ala blanca, que ahora parecía que tenía seis años en lugar de tres, pero aún había una figura muy esbelta. "Sis Quiero convocar a todos los convoca el jefe y decirle a mi encuentro en el templo dentro de la hora" Naruto dijo Kami mientras recogía Harry arriba de la tierra su única respuesta fue el flash anunciando su permiso antes de despegar en una carrera hacia el templo. Aproximadamente la mitad de camino al templo Harry empezó a despertar y le preguntó "¿Está mi papá", haciendo que Naruto para detenerse y mirar a la niña en sus brazos y respondió: "Yo soy ahora kit que soy ahora. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas volver a dormir bien kit te prometo que estarás a salvo. " "Bueno papá," dijo Harry mientras se acurrucó en el pecho de Naruto y la cola enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo como Naruto volvió a despegar en la dirección del templo. 


End file.
